Lettre à un ami
by violettepoete
Summary: Lorsqu'on se sent proche de la fin, il est naturel de repenser au passé...


Auteur: Violette Poète

e-mail: a.belatyahoo.fr

Résumé: Lorsqu'on se sent près de mourir, il est naturel de repenser au passé…

Genre: friendship, réflexion, nostalgie…

Note 1: Rien n'est à moi, vous vous en doutez…

Note 2: Soyez indulgents, SVP, c'est ma première fic Harry Potter…

Note 3: je dédie cette fic aux erreurs inévitables, aux amis que l'on perd et plus gai, à la chemise ouverte de Desmond dans Lost.

Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation

Bonne lecture!

Lettre à un ami

Cher Harry,

Il y a à peine quelques jours que Sirius est mort alors que je commence cette lettre. Au fond de moi, je sens que je ne lui survivrais pas longtemps. Trois ans, peut-être quatre. Pour toi, c'est peut-être énorme, mais tu verras qu'à mon âge, ce n'est pas grand chose. Mais je me battrais. Pour James, pour Lily, pour Sirius… et pour toi, évidemment. Je sais, malgré tout, que je ne verrais pas la fin de cette guerre qui a transformé ton adolescence en combat.

Peu de gens savent que j'aime écrire. J'ai toujours considéré l'écriture comme un exutoire, un échappatoire à ma condition. Quand j'ai appris, j'étais fasciné. Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai compris pourquoi: on pose une plume sur un parchemin, quelques mouvements de poignets et ça forme des lettres, des mots, des phrases. Un tout cohérent qui retranscrit des pensées, des émotions. J'ai commencé à véritablement m'y intéresser lorsque je suis devenu un loup garou. J'étais très introverti, tu t'en doutes, ça n'a pas arrangé les choses. C'est curieux, les tours que vous jouent la mémoire, je ne me souviens pas du jour où c'est arrivé, mais je me rappelle de la douleur de la morsure et de la couleur des yeux du médicomage qui s'est occupé de moi. Je me réfugiais dans l'écriture quand ça n'allait pas, je m'inventais une autre vie, celle que j'aurais dû avoir. J'étais très juste, elle était faite de bonheur et de malheur. Je me réservais d'immenses peines ponctués de tristesse, mais aussi de grandes joies. Une vie normale, en somme.

À onze ans, on ne sait pas ce que c'est, l'amitié. On a des copains, c'est tout. On ignore à quoi ça nous engage quand on tombe dedans. Cet été-là, j'ai reçu ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard. Mes parents sont allés voir Dumbledore qui les a rassuré et qui leur a dit que toutes les mesures avaient été prises pour assurer ma sécurité et celle des autres élèves. Dans la vie que je m'imaginais, j'allais à Poudlard. Tu imagines ma joie quand j'ai réalisé que j'allais y aller pour de vrai!

Le premier septembre fut l'un des jours le plus terrifiant et le plus heureux de toute ma vie. Les professeurs étaient au courant de ma maladie, mais les élèves l'ignoraient. Et si quelqu'un l'apprenait? J'en tremblais. Dans le train, j'ai rencontré un premier année. On s'est installé dans un compartiment où étaient déjà quelques filles. Des amis à elles sont entrés et comme il n'y avait pas de place pour nous tous, Peter et moi sommes sortis. On a fini par entrer dans un compartiment où se trouvaient deux garçons qui s'appelaient James et Sirius. Et sans que j'ai compris exactement comment ça s'est produit, nous nous parlions comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours.

Mais mes disparitions une fois par mois m'empêchait de me sentir totalement à l'aise. Mon secret les gênait aussi. Ils ne croyaient pas à mes mensonges. Un soir de pleine lune où je quittais le château, ils m'ont intercepté. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient fini par comprendre et qu'ils savaient que j'étais un loup garou. Je m'attendais à quitter Poudlard dans l'heure qui suivait, mais Peter a dit, tout naturellement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, qu'ils avaient décidé de m'aider. Ils avaient fait beaucoup de recherches et ils en avaient conclu que le seul moyen d'y arriver était de devenir des Animagi. Je leur ai dit que c'était dangereux, illégal et extraordinairement compliqué, mais Sirius a répliqué de sa voix nonchalante '' C'est pas grave, nous, on est extraordinairement intelligent''. La transformation, cette nuit-là, m'a paru extrèmement supportable et jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi humain.

Plusieurs livres dont nous avions besoin se trouvaient dans la Réserve, mais ce n'étaient pas les scrupules qui arrêtaient James ou Sirius. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de les en empêcher, mais ils étaient trop têtus et ils ne m'écoutaient pas. J'ai fini par les aider, espérant les convaincre de renoncer aux expériences les plus dangereuses. Il faut un an à un sorcier confirmé pour devenir un Animagus; ils y parvinrent en trois. Sirius n'avait pas exagéré quand il avait parlé de leur intelligence. Réussir un pareil exploit sous le nez des professeurs et de celui qu'on considérait déjà comme le plus grand sorcier de son temps, nous lia profondément et, il faut le dire, donna la grosse tête à James et Sirius. Ils furent vite convaincu que rien ne pouvait leur résister. Ce qui, je dois l'admettre était assez vrai. J'ai passé avec eux de trop courtes années. Elles étaient merveilleuses… J'aurais dû me douter que ça ne durerait pas…

Ils étaient toujours en train de préparer un mauvais coup. J'aurais dû les arrêter ou au moins essayer, mais je n'ai jamais rien fait. C'était un peu ma faute s'ils se sentaient invulnérable. Je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre comment James réussissait à mener de front nos activités illicites, nos escapades nocturnes, sa place d'Attrapeur et rester un des meilleurs élèves de l'école. Tous les Gryffondor l'admiraient.

Mais il y avait Lily. Lily qui n'était pas sensible à ses cheveux en bataille, Lily qui criait quand il s'attaquait à un élève. James n'avait pas l'habitude d'être contredit. C'est sûrement ce qui lui plaisait tant chez ta mère.

Et puis, nous sommes entrés en septième année et James et Sirius ont compris que l'école ne durerait pas toute leur vie et qu'ils devaient revoir leur liste de priorités. Lily, tu t'en doutes était sur celle de James; il lui a proposé de sortir avec lui et à l'étonnement général, elle a accepté. Je crois que je me rappelerais toujours le soir où il est rentré de leur premier rendez-vous. Ils étaient allés à Pré-au-lard; Peter, Sirius et moi étions dans le dortoir quand James en a poussé la porte. Il avait un air indéchiffrable sur le visage, il est allé se coucher sur son lit sans un mot. ''ça s'est pas bien passé?'' a demandé Peter d'une voix timide. ''C'était… c'était…'', a murmuré James. Il ne trouvait pas le mot. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais trouvé le mot.

Et puis, tout s'est enchaîné. Nous sommes rentrés dans l'Ordre, ils se sont mariés et Lily est tombée enceinte. Un soir, James a débarqué chez moi, Peter et Sirius étaient là. Il a presque crié ''J'ai un fils, j'ai un fils!''. Je l'avais jamais vu aussi fier ou aussi heureux, à part le jour de son mariage.

Un an trop court s'est passé et tout a été détruit pour basculer dans l'horreur.

Commencèrent les pires années de ma vie et ,je pense, les pires années de la tienne. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à eux et si j'en voulais vraiment à une personne, c'était à moi. J'aurais dû voir, remarquer quelque chose. J'aurais pu aider Sirius. J'en serais devenu fou… Comme s'il avait senti cela, Dumbledore m'offrit le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je savais que revenir à l'école me serait douloureux, mais je savais aussi que je te verrais, que je ferais ta connaissance, que je saurais à quoi tu ressembles; toi, fils et filleul de mes meilleurs amis. Dans chacun de tes gestes, je devinai tour à tour James ou Lily. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un enfant puisse ressembler autant à ses parents.

Les sales tours que vous jouent le destin. C'est terrible que tu n'ais pas pu les connaître et que tu ais si peu pu profiter de Sirius… Une brûlure glacée me traverse. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, mais, en égoïste, j'aurais préféré être le premier.

* * *

Tonks est amoureuse de moi. Elle me l'a fait comprendre tout à l'heure. Je lui ai dit que j'étais trop vieux, trop pauvre et trop dangereux pour elle, mais elle ne m'a pas écouté. Et franchement, je n'avais pas envie de m'écouter non plus.

* * *

Dumbledore est mort il y a quelques semaines. Aujourd'hui, je me marie avec Nymphadora. Quelque part, j'ai l'impression de faire une erreur. Comprends-moi bien, Harry, je l'aime. Je l'aime vraiment. Mais j'ai l'impression de vivre chaque minute avec elle comme un bonheur volé.

* * *

Je me suis rendu Square Grimmaurd pour te voir, je voulais te proposer mon aide. Sans savoir dans quoi exactement je mettais les pieds. J'acceptai même de rester dans l'ignorance… Tu m'as traité de lâche. De mon côté, je crois (tout reste flou dans ma tête) t'avoir lancé un sort. Si c'est le cas, je te demande pardon, je ne suis plus moi-même ces temps-ci. Au fond (et c'est sûrement ce qui m'a rendu le plus furieux), je sais que tu as raison. Je ne suis pas un lâche mais j'ai peur pour Tonks et l'enfant qu'elle porte.

* * *

Harry, je suis Papa! Tu étais chez Bill et Fleur lorsque je leur ai annoncé et sans avoir consulté Dora (je suis sûr qu'elle sera d'accord, elle t'aime beaucoup), je t'ai proposé d'être le parrain. Je suppose que c'était ma façon de m'excuser et de te remercier. J'ai une bouffée d'optimisme. Je veux voir Teddy m'appeler pour la première fois papa, je veux être là le jour où il prendra le train pour Poudlard, je veux consoler son premier chagrin d'amour. Je veux le voir si heureux le jour de son mariage et si fier lors de la naissance de son propre enfant. Fier comme je le suis aujourd'hui. Je verrais tout ça.

* * *

Je prends quelques minutes pour finir cette lettre. L'A.D. vient de nous prévenir: Voldemort attaque Poudlard. C'est donc là qu'aura lieu la bataille finale. Dora a emmené Teddy chez sa mère. J'aimerais qu'elle y reste, mais je la connais trop, je sais qu'elle viendra. Tout comme je sais que je ne verrais pas mon fils grandir. Malgré ça, je n'ais aucun regret. J'ai eu les meilleurs amis du monde, j'ai épousé la femme que j'aime et j'ai même eu un enfant d'elle. Comment pourrais-je regretter quoi que ce soit? Tu le diras à Teddy, n'est-ce pas? Tu lui diras que l'homme qui t'a appris à faire des Patronus n'est pas un lâche…

Les mots se bousculent dans ma tête, mais que puis-je t'écrire d'autre? Je t'ais déjà tout dit…

Je te souhaite une belle vie, Harry Potter, je sais que tu survivras à cette guerre comme tu as survécu à la précédente…

Ton ami,

Remus John Lupin

Fin

Si ceci a déclenché chez vous une quelconque émotion (pleurs, déprime, rire ou envie de meurtre), faites-le moi savoir, ça m'intéresse!


End file.
